When Darkness Consumes
by carissa101
Summary: Lucy, Juvia, and Erza are ecstatic when they finally get to move into their dream house. When the college freshman experience some odd things a day after they move in, it's only natural that Erza calls her ghostbusting boyfriend and his interns to check it out. But when the doors slam shut and and there's no way out, can the gang make it back to the world, or will darkness consume?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright summer day in September. Lucy, Erza, and Juvia were blissfully moving boxes into their new house. They've been eying the house for a while and had just recently built up the funds to purchase it. The college freshmans thought it was just perfect for the three of them.

"Would you guys like dinner?" Erza asked, seeing that they were completely exhausted. They were grateful for her offer and quickly sat down to a hearty meal of macaroni and cheese and mozzarella sticks. When they were done, they thanked the girls for the meal and were on their way.

"Uh," Juvia said, dropping down on the couch, "Juvia's completely exhausted." The two other girls nodded and agreed.

"Let's watch a movie and relax. We'll be piled up with homework soon," Lucy suggested.

"I'll get the popcorn. You guys pick the movie," Erza said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Lucy and Juvia began to flipped through the movies on Netflix, shaking their heads at almost every one.

"Have you guys picked one yet?" Erza asked returning to the room. When both girls shook their heads she suggested she choose one. They settled on watching Insidious.

"Ahhh!" they all screamed as the creepy woman dressed in a black wedding dress appeared in the camera.

"She...she...How'd she get there? Juvia's scared," Juvia stuttered as Lucy switched off the movie.

"Ok, I'm going to bed," Erza said, just as exhausted as the movers were. The girls trudged up the stairs, yearning for their nice soft beds.

Juvia collapsed on her bed, snuggling into her covers. She suddenly jolted awake when she felt someone or something pull her hair. She bolted upright and looked around the room. She smirked.

"Okay guys, you can come out now very funny," she said into the empty room. When she heard no one answer, she laid back down and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she felt it again, only stronger, almost pulling her off the bed. Now she was a bit spooked, she didn't hear anyone come in and the door was closed.

"Seriously guys. Juvia wants you to cut it out! It's not funny anymore!" She yelled, slithering back down in her covers. The pulling ceased, and Juvia thought she would get some sleep. Then the door suddenly flew open, smacking against the wall. A huge gust of wind blew into the room, swirling around until it threw her blankets off her. Juvia let out a bloodcurdling scream. She quickly grabbed her pillow and jumped off the bed, running into Lucy's room.

"Lucy," she shook her, "Lucy can I sleep with you tonight?" When Juvia saw that Lucy nodded 'yes', she jumped on the king sized bed and snuggled into Lucy's side, terrified.

* * *

"Juvia is telling the truth! Someone was pulling on Juvia's hair last night!" Juvia yelled trying to convince her friends that she was telling the truth.

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to go feed Plue," Lucy said walking out the door with food and water bowls. Juvia and Erza continued with their breakfast of pancakes and eggs.

"Ahhh!" Lucy let out a bloodcurdling scream shocking her friends and promting them to sprint outside to her aid.

"Lucy what's wrong? What happened?" Juvia said shaking her.

"Plue…plue…plue" she stuttered.

"Spit it out Lucy," Juvia shouted.

"Plue's dead! He's dead, dead, dead!" Lucy yelled.

"What the hell? He was healthy just yesterday," Erza said taking Lucy back inside.

"How?" Juvia asked following her friends inside.

"I'm going back to bed," Lucy said walking upstairs solomnly.

"You're not staying up there for more than two hours, got it? I'll-"

"Bang…Bang…Bang" there was a continuous banging going on outside, rattling the house. The three girls froze in shock and fear. Erza walked over to the window and gasped.

"The birds…" she trailed off. Lucy and Juvia followed her over with the same reaction. Hundreds of birds were flying into the side of their house breaking their necks and dropping to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucy asked.

"I think I know so done who can help," Erza said picking up her phone and dialing a number.

"Babe, can you come by tomorrow? I think we have a problem," Erza said trying her best to ignore the constant pounding of the birds.

"Of course," the guy answered and her friends knew exactly who she was talking to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey babe," Jellal said hugging Erza as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming so soon," she said, smiling. Jellal's two interns filed in after him, equipment in hand.

"So do you guys really think there's a paranormal being here?" Jellal asked eying the house.

"No, we hope not. I think we should check just in case though," Erza said and Jellal nodded.

"Well, we might as well stay the night, just in case," he said smirking.

"Because these things usually happen at night?" the intern with the salmon hair said.

"Yeah, sure," Jellal said rolling his eyes shutting the door.

"Are they here?" Lucy said descending the stairs with her damp hair pulled into a ponytail. She smiled at them tried to hide her blush when she saw one of the interns checking her out.

She cleared her throat, "So Umm...Are you guys about to set up?"

"Yeah," Jellal said.

"Can I help?" she asked curiously.

"If you want," Jellal said basically ignoring her as he flirted with Erza. He was twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers and getting dangerously close to her face. Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. She swore Jellal only came so he could have an excuse to spend the night.

"I'll show you if you want to see," the odd haired intern said. Lucy nodded enthusiastically as Juvia slowly walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Her dark violet hair bouncing with every step.

"Who're you guys?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat when she spied the dark haired and dark eyed beauty standing by the door. He was absolutely perfect, the way his uninterested eyes scanned their living room, and the way she could see his toned muscles printing through his t-shirt. Juvia thought she was in love.

"Juvia wants to know your name," she said walking up to him.

He looked down at her with a blank expression, staring at her for a while before finally answering. "Gray." Juvia swooned, his deep smooth voice reverberated through her bones and shook her to the core.

"Can Juvia help you set up?" She asked hopefully. He shrugged and walked away. Juvia happily followed him and watched him ever so closely.

"You put the bell on the door like this, and if something or someone opens the door, the camera will get a picture of it and we can see what it looks like," Natsu carefully explained to Lucy, who was watching him intently.

"So you put one on every door in the house?" she asked and he nodded.

"By the way, I didn't get your name," Lucy said.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," He said continuing on his work. Lucy and Natsu proceeded to put a bell and camera on every door in the house while chatting about unimportant things. When they were finished, they were completely exhausted.

"That was a lot of work," Natsu said heaving as he flopped down on the couch next to Lucy. Just then, Gray walked into the living room with a scowl on his face. The starstruck Juvia following him closely with a sandwich and juice in her hands.

"Move you bloody bastard, I was sitting there," Gray said, his scowl deepening as he stood above him.

Natsu flipped on the TV looking around Gray, "I just did a whole bunch of work, I don't have time for your shit Gray."

"I will shove my foot up your ass Dragneel. Move it," Gray snarled at him. Lucy and Juvia watched the whole ordeal go down with wide eyes open mouths. The situation escalated quickly and Juvia found herself eating the sandwich she had made for Gray, only to later beat herself up over it.

"You couldn't touch me even if I let you. Now move icebox, I'm trying to watch a show," Natsu said, trying to push Gray aside.

"Who the hell are you calling icebox, pink panther," Gray said grabbing Natsu by his collar and shaking him until his head lolled to the side. Natsu quickly recovered and shoved Gray so forcefully he hit his head on a shelf. Gray threw a punch at Natsu and knocking him to the floor. When Gray tried to jump on top of him, Natsu threw a punch at his jaw. Soon they were rolling around on the floor punching each other as Lucy and Juvia stood there stunned.

Then they felt a gust of wind go by, nearly knocking Lucy and Juvia to the ground. Upstairs a door slammed open so hard it made a loud cracking sound as it hit the wall. A bell chimed and they heard the snapping of the camera. The boys bolted up the stairs, instantly forgetting about the fight they had just had. Lucy and Juvia followed after them, excitement in their eyes. If they knew what was to become of them, they would have hightailed it right out the front door.

"Jellal, we got one!" Natsu yelled down the stairs. Jellal and Erza soon reached them, looking like they had just rolled around in a balloon pit. Lucy smirked and Juvia tried to stifle her laugh with a cough.

"Where?" Jellal said breathlessly with a red face. They all instantly knew what they were doing.

"Juvia's room," Gray said. Juvia flushed beet red as he said her name. _He is so sexy_, she thought.

"Let's see the footage," he said. Natsu grabbed the camera and stared at it. He grimaced and his face turned grim as he handed it to Jellal. Grief claimed his face as he looked upon the image. His stomach churned and he felt sick and lightheaded. _What the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke?_ he asked himself.

He looked at all of them with a grim expression, "There's someone here guys. You should leave."

"Can we see what it looks like?" Lucy asked. Jellal shook his head furiously.

"Why not?" Erza asked coming up next to him, trying to see the footage. He quickly moved away from her.

"You guys really don't want to see it," Natsu said shaking his head, his expression begging them to forget about it.

"Guys, it can't be that bad. Just let us see it," Lucy complained.

"Juvia thinks maybe we shouldn't see it," Juvia said.

"This is no joke, someone wants you guys out of here and you could get hurt. Forget about the picture and get the hell out of here, you turds!" Jellal said, but that didn't faze them one bit. Erza reached from behind him and snatched the camera from his hands.

Erza froze as she saw the figure before her. It was a girl, oddly familiar to Erza. She had long red hair down to her ankles that swished as she walked. Her night gown was soaked with blood, as was most of her hair. She had an angry, thick gash from one end of her slim neck to the other. As the door flung open, she turned her head towards the camera and what shook Erza to the bone, was the look in her cold, dead eyes. Her strong facade shattered and Erza screamed.

Lucy was instantly next to her, also looking at the horrifying image. Her stomach clenched and she felt the need to throw up everything she had eaten that day. The moments after that seemed to move in slow motion. The girl in the footage seemed to be walking closer and closer to the camera, staring straight through their very souls. Her hand shot up straight through the camera lens and slashed Erza across the cheek. They stood there frozen in shock and fear as the same slash appeared on the girls face. A loud cackle echoed through the house as Erza dropped the camera.

"It's me! It's me! It's me!" Erza screamed as she collapsed on her knees shaking her head furiously.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Natsu yelled grabbing Lucy by the arm and dragging her downstairs to the front door. As he flung the door open and prepared to leave, a hand seemed to grab on to them and pull them back. The door slammed shut and the same voice as before echoed through the house.

"It's too late now!" It cackled as it dropped Natsu on the floor.

"Help! Natsu help! Help me please!" Lucy screamed as the force continued to drag her through the house by her hair. She was dragged through the house into the bathroom where she was being hung on the wall. Natsu jumped up and chased after her, barging into the bathroom and grabbing her before she could be taken into the vent on the ceiling. She shook terrified as he carried her back to the others.

"Guys-" Gray said when they reached.

"Don't say it! Don't say it! Don't say it!" Juvia screeched covering her ears.

Gray continued as if she hadn't said anything. "There's no way out of here. We're trapped."


End file.
